All thanks to the carnies!
by luv4anome202
Summary: Summary: Lila hates her life and dreams she could go into her favorite anime. But when she goes to the 4th of July Carnival her dreams come true. But will it turn into a nightmare? Eventual HieiOc Maybe M rated in later chapters.


Hello, hello, hello! ^^ Long time no see ne? Anyway, welcome to all thanks to the Carnies, REPOST EDITION! WOO-HOO! *ahem* Well, if your reading this you either A. Stumbled upon this after reading the summary and deciding that it was worth a shot, which means a cookie for you -hands virtual cookie- Or B. You are one of my loyal fans who is still following my story so SUPER DUPER COOKIE TO YOU! ^^ -Hands out super duper cookie-

A/N:Okay my computer is totally jank so all my previous chapters got deleted. TT^TT. So I'm going entirely on memory here, so if I miss something important don't be afraid to tell me so I can fix it. Also Since I want my story to be viewed it will be categorized under "T" but when we get into the deeper and more...mature stuff, that rating will be switched to "M" So if you want to keep following you'll have to 'follow' it. Any way onto the story. ^^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I only own my characters.

-Story start-

Gracefully flying through the air, I landed in a delicate, ballet like, position slicing through the weak snake demon, who charged at me, with my katana effortlessly. With in minutes all who had come after me are lying dead in a bloody heap. The copper like smell of blood filled the air in great wafts and I resisted the urge to gag. Sure the taste of blood was delicious, but piles of it makes the most metallic stench that my sensitive nose could not handle.

"What a waste of time." I muttered darkly giving my katana a quick swipe to rid it of the blood. "Of course it was, They were only D to C class." Someone grunt from behind. I jumped a bit and quickly turned around ready to slice the throat of whom, could very well be my next attacker.

Seeing his smirking, tanned face instantly calmed my adrenaline fried nerves and sent a smile to my pale face. Quickly sprinting over to him my pale hair fluttering behind me from it's ponytail, I leaped at him with a yell. "Hiei!"

My head collided with his firm yet cushion like chest but instead of falling, he wrapped his warm, strong arms around my waist, as my smaller arms wrapped around his neck. I inhaled his precious smokey and slightly sweaty scent instantly forgetting about the metallic scent of blood that over whelmed me not to long ago. He chuckled his chest giving off a sort of purring noise, which in turn cause my to bury my head deeper into his chest.

He chuckled again, "You are such a simple woman some times, Lila." he said tightening his grip on me. I brought my head out of his chest and looked at his still smirking face, his crimson eyes dancing with amusement. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked innocently. He grunted in response meaning he could careless and I smiled nuzzling his chest again.

"You smell sweaty. Did you train before you came here?" I asked/mumbled into his chest. "Yes. Unlike you I have to fight on a daily basis." I pulled back and got out of his grip. "Oh, well you must excuse me for wanting a peaceful life." I snorted poking him in the chest.

I was suddenly pinned to a tree in the forest I was currently in. His arms pinned mine above my head, his waist crushed against mine making it nearly impossible to escape from. His nose was dangerously close to mine, tempting me to capture the lips, just inches from mine. "Do not tempt me onna. I am in no mood." He whispered into my ear his warm breath tickling it. He pulling back revealing his handsome face. "I guess, we'll just have to see how long you can resist." I whispered back. We started to lean in closer... and closer and closer until...

~!~

I shot up and out of my twin sized bed with a great THUD! "RIIING!" my alarm clock continued. I glared whole heartedly at the wicked machine, lifting myself of the ground, a burning hatred growing for the machine.

"You will die!" I screeched lunging at it. It continued on as i wrestled to turn it off. "Die, die, die, die!" I chanted/yelled pounding it into my carpet. "Lila! Honey, stop beating your alarm clock and get a shower! You and Hay-lee are going to the carnival!~" My mom said in a cheery voice. I sighed setting the now trashed alarm clock. "Okay Mom!" I yelled back.

My mom was a kind and patient woman despite having a rough past, and I have a respect for her, after all she's been raising me and my sister on her own till about two years ago, when I was 12, and then Joe stepped into the picture.

Standing at about 5'4 she was a bit on the plump side, but healthy. She had short brown hair that she usually styled up with soft greens eyes. She puts up with a lot of stuff from Hay-lee *cough* just her *cough* and I, considering the fact she's an ex-addict. Oh, I didn't mention this earlier did I? My mom used to do drugs and alcohol and was in a motorcycle gang. Nothing much but she tries to keep Hay-lee *cough* just her *cough* and I from following her foot steps even though now we live the modest life of a Middle-Classed family.

My mom is currently working part time at a bank while she goes part time to college and Joe is currently the Vice-President of a small computer company. I was truly thankful for my life. Nice mother, food on the table, nice house, money for extra things, the only problem was my sister and step father. But that's another story.

Standing up and heading for my bathroom I passed a picture of me when I was about 7 in a meadow with a bunch of flowers around me, I had my once neck length dirty blonde hair in two pigtails, one on each side of my face and had small pink flowers earrings in my ear lobes and was wearing a frilly pink dress. I was smiling revealing my missing front teeth as a boy about the age of 13 hugged me from behind. He had short and choppy brown hair and bright green eyes. A small 'Missing Child' poster resting beside it with the same boy on it, Saying:

Name: Ethan James Evans

Age:13

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Missing Since: Oct. 3 2003

I smiled sadly at the picture remembering all the good and painful memories that came with them, and the greetings we promised to always give each other. "Good morning...Nii-san*." and with that I walked out of my bedroom to get ready.

(Time Skip)

I walked out of my room in a pair of black cargo Capri's, black converse, a Red shirt that says 'Bite me' and my red framed glasses. My still wet hair was braided into an extremely think single braid behind my back reaching just under my shoulder blades. It was about 9:30 so I decided to grab some breakfast. Our Kitchen was nice thanks to my mom's decorative skills. An oven, refrigerator, pantries, microwave, the whole jazz.

I made a simple bowl of frosted flakes, sat at the kitchen table and thought back to my dream. I sighed disappointingly 'It was such a good dream too...but, I guess I shouldn't get attached to an anime character. I'll only be disappointed in the end.' I thought munching thoughtfully on my spoon. I heard a chair being pulled out and looked up, seeing my younger sister eating frosted flakes though she had a mound of sugar on top of the already overly sugared corn flakes. " 'Sup goth wanna be." She greeted through a mouthful of Frosted Flakes. I rolled my eyes at my sister. She had her short mousy brown in pigtails with her purple and blue streaks shining through. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt on revealing her leopard print and short shorts with gray converse. My sister was tiny, Standing at only 4'8 as I was a good 4'11. Had no waist, no breast a stick yet she's had at least 20 boyfriends. How does that work?

I slurped up my left over milk before replying " 'Sup skater whore wanna be." "What you say?" she hissed. I ignored Hay-lee and went to the computer. I opened up my iTunes and checked my e-mail before checking the reviews I had gotten over night for my HieiXOc story or any new chapters to stories I'm reading.

2 more reviews. Not bad. I clicked on the first one. 'Awesome story! Please keep writing!' I smiled it always made me feel good when some one likes my story. I clicked the second one 'Disgusting. That's all I have to say. Fangirls like you make me sick! Hiei would not like some one like Cara! Keep your fantasies to yourself!' I frowned at the review. People like that REALLY tick me off. My summary clearly says HIEI X OC! If they don't like then they shouldn't read. So I replied to them. 'You know what? Eff off! My summary says HIEI X OC! If you don't like it that don't read!'

"Lila! Come on let's go!" Joe called. I glanced at the clock. 11:30. Wow, time flies fast when your reading fanfics. I clicked send and then grabbed my black pinstriped fedora hat and walked out the door to the tan minivan my Mom drives. Joe took a glance at my outfit as I passed him and snorted.

I rolled my gray eyes and sat in the farthest seat in the back. My sister put some rap crap on (I have nothing against rap. It's just not my cup of tea.) so I tuned everything out and looked up at the clouds. It was a nice day. As nice as it could get in Colorado without totally boiling you in the summer. The sky was blue, clouds here and there as were people were. I grew bored so tried to make shapes out of clouds.

'Let's see here...Oh! There's Kurama's rose whip! ...There's Puu!...Ha! Spirit Sword!... Heeeey, a Dragon of the Darkness Flame!...God, I really am obsessed aren't I? ...Who knows it might be a sign I'll get to meet them... Pssh,yeah right. I don't care what my mom says, wishing doesn't make everything happen. Ethan a perfect example.' I felt saddened by the thought of my brother. I lost hope along time ago. I wasn't naive like my sister. I knew he was probably dead. But I still cherished my memories with him...But I still remember...the day...me and my mom...found out he was gone...

~Flashback~

I laughed as Ethan pushed me higher on the swing on the swing set behind our back yard. "Higher Ethan! I wanna touch the sky!" I cried enjoying the butterflies I got in my stomach. He chuckled pushing harder. I laughed again feeling the sun warm my skin. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of flying. There was nothing like it. No wonder the birds are always doing it, I would to if I had the chance.

My mother sat on the small porch holding the small baby she was babysitting. Her eyes were brighter then, filled with less sadness and regret. I smiled back at my brother. He truly seemed happy at that moment. Being the oldest of us, he understood that our father left, that he didn't want the responsibility of having children. He wanted revenge. I could see it, even at a young age, the burning hatred for the man who helped make our existence.

My mother recalled something from the porch. "Ethan, dear. Could you grab some milk from the store for me? I think we're almost out." She called. My brother stopped me and looked at my mom a grin on his face. "Sure thing mom! Hold on Lila I'll swing you when I get back and maybe we can go to the Lot." He said with a wink. I grin and nodded my head excitedly. The Lot was an empty space where a house was supposed to be built but it never did due to budget cuts. So there was a sort of gang there. Not with like guns and stuff but like a family. They all came from a twisted families. Drug addicts, abusive family, or in our case an over working mother with my sister sucking up most of the attention.

Lots of wooden boards were there from the construction and we used that to make a club. The was plenty of bushes to hide it so it wasn't that big of a deal. The Mayor knew about it and was cool with it. But we had to be home by curfew which was 10:00 P.M. When we wanted to time to think things over away from the house we would spend the night in the club house.

Me and my brother when there some times, a lot of the kids were kinda delinquents ranging from 5-16 so I was always nervous going there but they were cool with Ethan and me so nothing really happened. What was cool was that most of the girls there weren't really interested in Barbies or Make-up even at my age of 7. They asked the questions of "Why would some one start a war for *****?" or "Why do people ******?" And we had in depth conversations.

Anyway, I had fun and as Ethan mounted his skateboard to go to the store I tugged on his sleeve. "Promise to come back?" I asked. He smiled "Promise." I held up my pinky finger, "Pinky Promise." He laughed, knelt down to my eye level and intertwined his pinky with my small chubby one. "Pinky Promise. I'll see you in 20 minutes. Tops." He said kissing my forehead. And with that he skated away, his back towards me. And that was the last I saw him.

(1 hour later)

My mother paced nervously in our small living, my wide gray eyes watching every step. My brother hasn't come home and that worried me greatly. My brother never broke a promise. Never. So you can only imagine how my and my mother felt an hour later. The only time Ethan was late was by, maybe a few minutes at the most. So by 40 minutes? Somethings wrong. Rain has started to fall in a light pattern and thunder was heard not to far away. Hay-lee sat in our flowery room watching shows on a small T.V.

(5 hours later)

My mom was in a panic. Ethan had yet to return home. And now it was dark. My mother paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth on the phone with the chief of police who were searching for my brother. It was about 8:00 P.M. So my sister was already sound asleep oblivious to it all. I sat near a window looking for any signs of my brother. "Yes. He's about 5'5". short brown hair, bright green eyes...I'm TELLING you my son is never late... I understand he's a teenager but he acts like he's freakin' 20!...Yes, I'm sorry for yelling...Yes, I understand you and your squad are trying their best...Yes...Thank you...Good night." My mom hung up the phone and sat next to me. I sat on her lap and her pulled me into a hung. Me being so naive asked, "Mommy, where's big brother?" Her grip on me tightened. "I...I-I don't know honey...I don't know..." Then she started crying. I don't like seeing my mom cry. She's always so strong when she breaks its like you yourself have broke. "Oh no mommy! Don't cry! Big brother's alright I know he is! He must have seen an injured kitty! You know how much he loves kitties!" I said giving her a hug. She gripped the back of my head. "Yes...probably a kitty..." She murmured.

~End Flashback~

"Whore! We're here!"

I jolted awake. I must have fallen asleep sometime ago. I came out of my musings climbing out of the car rubbing my eyes from under my glasses. I heard the screams and laughter of the carnival near by. "Daddy do I have to be here with HER?" Hay-lee asked pointing at me. 'Why you little-' I thought angrily. "I wanted to hang out with Kendra~." my sister whined. Joe chuckled, and looked in between me and Hay-lee. "Hmmmmm? I guess she'll be okay here by herself. As long as she doesn't tell her mother." He said giving me a glare. That was not a suggestion. It was a threat and I was had no way to deny. I kept my face impassive though. No emotion. Just act like a drone, no matter how much you hate it. These are the things I've learn to deal with. "Of course." I said expressionlessly. "Good see how much that will get cha'. See ya." He said handing me a 50 dollar bill and with that he left with my sister.

I looked down at the dollar bill and then at the carnival site. Let's see...all by myself...with 50 bucks and a carnival...hmmmmm, how to react to this...Oh, I know "BOO YA!" I yelled fist pumping.

And with that I made my way to the carnival.

I know, I know kinda short and not where I left off lest time but you guys have been so patient I had to post SOMETHING! So yeah hope you enjoyed it! ^^

Next Time: Meeting the Gang! Wait...What the hell!


End file.
